Ten Things I Hate About You
by thecakehater
Summary: If only she'd just shut her mouth and let you sleep in peace under the shade of your favorite old oak tree perhaps you might tolerate her more. -A collection of Drabbles based on the poem from the movie with the same title. Rated T for Language


**Ten Things I Hate About You**

**If only she'd just shut her mouth and let you sleep in peace under the shade of your favorite old oak tree perhaps you might tolerate her more.**

**A collection of Drabbles based on the poem from the movie.**

* * *

**Couples to look forward to:**

Mostly: Brick/Blossom and Butch/Bubbles

With

Robin/Boomer

Mitch/Buttercup

Buttercup/Butch

* * *

**I hate the way you talk to me**

|Pairing: Butch x Bubbles|

She sat in her little spot beside you. You pretend to ignore the girl. Just ignore her.

She was irritatingly chatty even for a girl. Her melodious honey toned voice rang into your ears and it was getting on your nerves.

Why couldn't she just leave you alone? You looked at her from the corner of your eye.

Her blonde hair bounced as she spoke to you about something you could care less listening into.

She was beautiful for a stupid powderpuff.

If only she'd just shut her mouth and let you sleep in peace under the shade of your favorite old oak tree perhaps you might tolerate her more.

* * *

**And the way you cut your hair**

|Pairing: Blossom x Brick|

* * *

_**Pokey Oaks High School **_

_**School Rules and Regulations**_

_**Dress Code**_

_Students should wear clothing that reflects a positive learning environment free from distractions. It is expected that students wear appropriate, neat and clean clothing at all times. All Pokey Oaks High School parents are asked to support the school's dress code by seeing that their child is properly attired when leaving home in the morning._

_Below are __**some**__ guidelines to follow: _

_No undergarments are permitted to be visible including bras, bra-straps and boxer shorts;_

_Clothing/jewelry which depicts drugs, alcohol, beer, violence, profanity or inappropriate language/message may not be worn;_

_Ripped jeans must not show bare skin through the tear;_

_**Hats, bandanas may be worn **__**outdoors**__**only;**_

_Muscle shirts, cut-off shirts and pants, spaghetti straps, tube tops, see-through clothing and tops showing visible cleavage may not be worn to school;_

_Midriff must not be exposed;_

_Shorts and skirts must be one hand length above the knee._

* * *

You winced at the loud bang the book had made as the girl with the fiery hair slammed it on your desk.

She didn't have to say what was needed to be said.

She had warned you once.

She had warned you twice.

And she had warned you the third time.

But stubborn as you are, you refused to follow the rules.

What did she expect?

You were the least person anyone should expect to follow unnecessary school regulations.

She glared down at you with fire in her eyes.

You wondered if she'd choose between roasting you alive or freezing you to death.

But despite that, you stood your ground and glared right back.

"Brick…" she hissed your name.

You couldn't ignore how seductive that sounded.

"Blossom…" you mocked her.

"Take. Off. The. Hat."

"No."

You smirked as her face reddened in anger.

It's always fun messing with Little Miss Perfect.

* * *

**I hate the way you drive my car**

|Pairing: Mitch x Buttercup|

Her neon green eyes lit up after an hour of begging you finally gave in.

"Fine, but I swear if I see just one scratch on her… I don't care if you have superpowers. I. Will. Kill. You."

"yeah, yeah." You handed her your keys and let her drive.

You prayed God that his baby would still stay in one piece when his girlfriend returns it.

You really couldn't understand why she even wants to drive it so badly anyway.

She has motherfucking powers! She can fly for heaven's sake. She doesn't need to ride a fucking car!

Especially not _your_ car.

Your poor, poor baby.

As much as you love your girlfriend of two years…she was just one of the most reckless drivers in the city.

There was no way she'd return his precious baby in one piece.

Ah, the damn things you do for love.

* * *

**I hate it when you stare**

|Robin x Boomer|

You hated when he does that.

His dark blue eyes would sparkle as he stared when he thinks no one was looking.

In your eyes he looks best when he's like that.

He looks best when he's in love.

And that's what you hate the most.

You wish he wasn't.

You wish he would stop staring at _her._

He really should stop staring at your best friend.

She doesn't even acknowledge his existence!

She's too smitten over his green eyed brother to even care about him.

All his love is wasted on her, why couldn't he just fall in love with you instead?

Why couldn't he?

* * *

**I hate your big dumb combat boots**

and the way you read my mind.

|Pairing: Blossom and Brick|**  
**

He truly, truly is an idiot.

An idiot with the sexiest grin on his face.

You managed to glare at him despite the fact that your head is spinning from how close he really is.

"Trust me honey, you and me…it's inevitable."

You scoffed pretending to hate the sound of his voice against your ear.

But your telltale blushing face made it less convincing.

"A-as if…" you couldn't think of anything else to say.

His stupid grin grew wider

"Don't try to hide it, Sweet Cheeks. I know you want me."

And you despised the fact how true his words are.

* * *

**I hate you so much it makes me sick,**

it even makes me rhyme

|Butch x Bubbles|

You always hated literature.

The way idiots like Shakespeare has to use fancy words.

Like this one:

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

Why couldn't he just say that the girl's hot as fuck?

Why couldn't he just say it straight to the point?

You heard someone sigh dreamily beside you.

As expected from the blue puff.

She would be the type to like this bullshit.

You scoffed making her glance your way.

Her right row rose with a questioning look.

You just shrugged.

You knew better not to mess with her.

She wasn't like her other sisters. Nope she was not.

Sure she might look innocent and sweet but based from experience you know that once angered, Goldielocks is the scariest of the all.

A force to be reckoned with.

And highly arousing when she's vicious.

She returned to her notes.

You couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when her head's up in the clouds.

The way she stares out from the window, sighing dreamily.

She must really love poetry that much, huh?

Maybe, if you write a sappy poem and mash it up with fancy words BOOM!

One impressed Bubbles.

Butch my boy, you're a fucking genius!

You grabbed your pen and started with your writing.

_Roses are red,_

_Your eyes are blue_

_You're so beautiful_

_That I can't help but like you._

_Rain, rain go away,_

_Come again another—_

* * *

**I hate the way you're always right**

|Brick x Blossom|

He was scowling.

You could care less. You were right and he was wrong.

When will he ever learn that _you're_ always right.

You told him that he shouldn't go after him alone.

That he couldn't take him by himself.

But what did he do?

He didn't listen to your instructions.

"I told you not to! Now look at you!" you pointed at his wounded shoulder.

You saw him wince from the pain.

"yeah, yeah. You were right and I was wrong. But you can't blame a guy for trying."

He smiled as if he wasn't in pain.

You groaned as you massaged your temples.

"You're really giving me a migraine Brick."

* * *

**I hate it when you lie  
I hate it when you make me laugh  
even worse when you make me cry**

|Buttercup x Butch|

You couldn't stop the tears from flooding.

You never cried like this before.

Salty tears always made you feel weak.

But right now, you felt vulnerable.

Selfishly

You still didn't want to let him go.

No matter how much he kept pushing away.

You wanted to keep holding on despite the fact that there wasn't anything to hold on to anymore.

You wanted him to stay with you, even if you have to pretend that he still loves you.

Selfishly you wanted him to pretend that he wasn't in love with your sister.

You hated your sister for unintentionally stealing him away from you.

Out of all the guys that fucking Cupid pick why did he have to choose him?

He could have paired her sister off with Mike or anybody for that matter.

But why him?

Why Butch?

You love him so much why does it have to be him?

"You're better off without me" he told you before he walked away.

That was a fucking lie.

How in the fucking world would he think that you're better off without him?

You need him.

You want him.

You fucking love him.

"Please don't leave me," you whispered with a sob.

**I hate it when you're not around,**

**and the fact that you didn't call.**

**But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you,**

**not even close…**

**not even a little bit…**

**not even at all.**

* * *

**I have no idea why, I love Butch x Buttercup stories from other writers and I love when they end up happily in those stories but for some reason whenever I try to write about them. Poof! It's a freaking sad one where they end up breaking up.**

**I don't really know what's wrong with me.**

**Perhaps my inner Butchubbles fangirl stops me from writing good endings about this ship.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one because I know I did, I just love the movie.**


End file.
